Todo Tempo do Mundo
by likejlaw
Summary: Katniss em uma tarde com os filhos e uma reflexão sobre o passado.


Reparei nas cores intensas que coloriam as flores quando chegamos ao parque naquela manhã. A chegada da primavera traz consigo diferentes tons de azul no céu... Tons mesclados que me lembram fortemente os quadros que Peeta deixa pendurado em nossa casa, dentro do quarto escondido onde as crianças não podem entrar, algo que sempre causa uma curiosidade imensa.

- Nós temos a tarde toda?

Volto-me para uma menina linda e saltitante a minha esquerda, carregando consigo uma bola grande e colorida. Me abaixo um pouco para ajeitar o chapéu vermelho sobre seu cabelo loiro que brilha intensamente sob o sol, combinando com as bochechas rosadas, os olhos cinzentos e o macacão rosa que delineia seu corpo infantil.

- Talvez umas três horas. Seu pai não vai gostar de chegar de viajem e não ser recepcionado por nós, não é mesmo? – Rapidamente ouço a voz infantil e doce do meu menino, a minha direita, soar com vontade.

- Você disse que o papai chegaria ontem, mas nada aconteceu... – ajeito também o chapéu dele, que ao contrário do dela esconde um cabelo escuro e sardas sobre as bochechas alvas.

- Houve um imprevisto, você sabe – explico caminhando com ambos ao meu lado em busca de um lugar a sombra da árvore.

Um lugar onde eu posso enxerga-los correndo por todos os brinquedos do parque enquanto leio um livro sobre receitas de massa. Durante todos esses anos nunca me interessei pelo tema, porém decidi me inteirar um pouco mais sobre a profissão de meu marido, que vem rodando o país para divulgar suas receitas e fazer pães diferentes em vários canais de televisão aberta. Demorou até que eu o convencesse a retomar com a padaria. Demorou mais ainda até que ele se depreendesse de casa para divulgar um pouco as receitas, e ficou pior quando Eve nasceu. Depois Kyle. Mas agora que ambos já têm nove e sete, respectivamente, Peeta sabe que é seguro me deixa uma semana sozinha com eles, algo impensável quando os dois chegaram.

- Eu sei. Algo com o trem... – torce os lábios e para a minha frente quando estendo uma toalha na sombra e me sento embaixo da grande árvore. A sensação de proximidade com a natureza me trás paz de imediato, um retorno breve a parte feliz de meu passado. A pequena parte.

- Certo. Vocês dois tem algumas horas para brincar, em seguida vamos voltar para a casa e esperar o papai. Combinado?

- Sim soldado Everdeen! – respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo, batendo continência como se fossem soldadinhos. Peeta os ensinou a me chamar assim pelo meu jeito autoritário e super protetor. A insegurança me fez uma mãe protetora até demais. A insegurança de saber que em um minuto algo está _lá_, e no outro isso pode _explodir_ pelos ares.

- Não saiam de onde eu possa vê-los! – aviso quando saem correndo em disparado para os brinquedos. Eve logo encontra uma colega e as duas passam a brincar com a bola que trouxera; Kyle escala o brinquedo de madeira como se fosse uma árvore, algo que eu ensinei a fazer, e olha em minha direção todo orgulhoso quando chega ao topo em cinco segundos. Faço uma careta de desaprovação, mas ele ri de meu nervosismo.

Peeta me incentivou a ensiná-los a subir as árvores, a nadar e atirar com o arco. No começo a ideia me soou horrenda, uma vez que minha necessidade de saber disso era baseada no mundo em que eu vivia. Um mundo totalmente diferente do pacifico mundo de Eve e Kyle, que desfrutam de um pai que os ama incondicionalmente da maneira correta e uma mãe que ama de uma maneira insana e doentia. Talvez seja exagero, mas o amor que sinto por eles extrapola todas as lembranças ruins. Meus filhos vivem no mundo em que criei para eles. Um mundo seguro e sem privações.

Aprendi a gostar de ensiná-los tudo o que eu sabia, porém Eve se limitou a ideia. O arco lhe encantava, porém nada mais do que isso. Ela preferia os bolos de Peeta e os quadros coloridos. Podia passar horas trancada com ele na sala proibida dos quadros apenas pintando coisas aleatórias... Eve gosta de babadinhos, de bonecas, de chá e porcelana. É uma _princesa_, como diz Peeta, nada parecida comigo. Já a Kyle encantava qualquer coisa que viesse de mim. Árvores. O rio. O arco e as flechas. Até mesmo as cicatrizes espalhadas por meu corpo o encantavam, ele queria saber um pouco sobre cada uma. Obviamente não contei a história. Obviamente quem o fará é Peeta, pois não tenho coração e sensibilidade para tal feito, mas improviso como posso, ocultando os detalhes mais pesados de tudo o que passou.

Existe uma parte de mim que deseja que eles nunca saibam da história. Uma parte de mim secretamente abomina essa ideia, mas não existe possibilidade de acontecer desse jeito. Eve já está começando a ter aulas sobre "Os Tempos Escuros" na escola e, muito em breve, mais breve do que eu gostaria, meu nome, o de seu pai e de seu "avô" Haymitch aparecerão nos livros que carrega.

Vejo Eve sentada sobre a grama com sua amiga cansada de jogar a bola, apenas conversando e rindo de qualquer coisa. Aquele sorriso em seus lábios rosados me lembra o sorriso que ela deu na primeira vez em que a vi. Peeta pode dizer que é impossível, mas aquela criança banguela havia acabado de sair de dentro de mim e estava contorcendo a boca nua em minha direção. Era um sorriso. Era um sorriso como o que ela deu na vez em que, aos oito meses, pousou a mão gordinha na bochecha de Haymitch e o chamou de "vovô". Ele ficou tão apavorado que a fez gargalhar por minutos longos com sua cara de horror. Durante muito tempo tentei convencer Eve de que Haymitch não era seu avô, e quando ela finalmente estava aprendendo seu nome, ele chega com um urso de pelúcia lilás e um livro disposto a ler uma história para sua "netinha".

O sorriso de Haymitch enquanto lia as páginas para Eve me fazia compreender que ela não veio ao mundo somente para me contentar, mas também para ajuda-lo. Somente quando estava ao lado dela Haymitch não estava bêbado, tão pouco sujo ou cheirando a álcool. Peeta demorou a confiar em sua presença próxima ao bebê, mas ao perceber que Eve fora capaz de transformá-lo também a coisa mudou. Então ele passou a ser o "vovô".

Desde então tudo o que enxergo são eles. A menina que quando nasceu me fez enterrar a lembrança de minha irmã morta. O menino que prosseguirá com minha história de coragem e perseverança.

Talvez possa dizer que está tudo bem. Que nada me faz mais feliz. Que nada pode me deixar triste novamente, mesmo que as lembranças estejam cravadas em uma parte obscura de mim.

Ainda acordo chorando e gritando durante algumas noites, que ocorrem com cada vez menos frequência. Começou a diminuir relativamente a partir do dia em que acordei gritando nos braços de Peeta e encontrei Eve parada na porta de nosso quarto assustada e agarrada a seu bicho de pelúcia. Olhando-me com _medo_. Medo de mim.

Então passei a lutar contra mim mesma, contra o monstro que reinava em meus sonhos.

"A mamãe tem medo Dos Jogos".

Foi o que ouvi Eve sussurrando para Kyle naquela manhã, após Peeta conversar com ela sobre o incidente.

"O que são os Jogos, papai?" – sussurrou Kyle de modo que eu não pudesse ouvir, mas o fiz.

"Não é nada Kyle. Foi só um sonho ruim que sua mãe teve. Apenas isso. Não se preocupe".

Desde então percebi que _eu_ tenho que esquecer. Tenho que fazer isso por eles. Por Peeta, Kyle e Eve. Depois de vencer meus próprios medos, depois de ser corajosa o suficiente por minha família, o que mais pode me perturbar depois de todo esse tempo?

- Olá Catnip.

Primeiramente penso que foi novamente minha mente recriando aquela voz nebulosa em minha mente, mas ao notar que o sol a minha frente estava sendo tapado por uma figura alta e imponente, deixei o livro cair sobre minhas coxas quando ergui os olhos e me deparei com _ele_. Depois de todo esse tempo. Fico de pé lentamente, quase em câmera lenta, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

Tantos anos se passaram, mas ele está exatamente igual. O mesmo cabelo. O mesmo corpo. Os mesmos traços. Até a roupa parece ser a mesma que usava da ultima vez que o vi. Imediatamente o ar faltou em meus pulmões, o pânico e um aperto em minha garganta se fez presente, porém fui capaz de conter a raiva e qualquer outro sentimento que me dominava assim que ouvi risadas infantis e me dei conta que enterrei tudo isso. Não me importa do que ele fez. O que ele foi. O que ele é. Acabou. Ficou no passado.

- Olá Gale.

Minha voz fora morta e rouca. Pasma. Falha.

- Sei que deve estar surpresa, mas eu voltei para o distrito esses dias e... – olhou para os próprios pés antes de continuar – minha mãe me disse que você andou perguntando por mim.

Sim, eu o fiz. Um dia a mãe dele passou em minha casa para visitar as crianças e eu acidentalmente perguntei sobre Gale. Ela sorriu e disse que ele ia voltar. Desde então tenho contado os momentos para esse dia chegar... E ele finalmente chegou. Gale voltou e veio atrás de mim. Depois de anos. Agora que tudo está diferente.

Dou um tempo para perguntar ao meu coração o que ele sente... E somente escuto silencio.

- Sim, perguntei. Como você está?

Não posso acreditar que estou falando com ele. Não posso acreditar que se passaram tantos anos. Sinto lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, um filme passando por minha mente.

- Bem. Depois de tudo, bem. Já se passaram tantos anos e... – ele para de falar subitamente e dá um passo a mais em minha direção. Estamos frente a frente. Mantenho meus braços cruzados sobre o peito em postura firme – Como você está?

Sorrio de canto e seco rapidamente a lágrima que desce por minha bochecha.

- Bem... Você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei – responde rápido – tudo sobre você passa na televisão – ele parece tão abalado quanto eu – sobre você e _ele – _enrijeço por dentro. Ele. Peeta, a pessoa que vai odiar quando souber desse encontro. Quando souber que ocultei dele a volta de Gale para o Distrito 12 – como ele está?

- Meu marido está ótimo – respiro fundo, mantando a postura, me afastando um pouco dele – e você? Casou-se?

Temo a resposta... Não sei por quê.

- Você sabe que não – A resposta parece ser bem confabulada. Um sorriso irônico escapa dos meus lábios.

- Você devia... – recomendo – é muito bom quando se ama realmente.

- Você sabe que eu apenas amei realmente uma vez.

Desvio o olhar e um sorriso derrotado toma conta dos meus lábios.

- Acha que pode fazer isso? – começo, estreitando o olhar na direção dele de uma maneira que nunca fiz antes. Uma maneira ameaçadora – Acha que pode aparecer assim, depois de tantos anos, e me dizer essas coisas?

- Catnip...

- Não adianta me chamar por esse apelido _idiota_! Eu não sou mais uma criança... Não sou mais! – controlo o tom, porém soo segura como nunca antes – As coisas mudaram, Gale. E você não tem direito nenhum de aparecer assim e tentar mexer em tudo o que construí até agora.

..._Em tudo o que construí com Peeta! Você não tem o direito de mexer na minha vida!_

É o que quero dizer, mas não consigo. Ao contrário, engulo as palavras e me mantenho sólida como uma rocha.

- Esperei tanto tempo pensando que você fosse capaz de perdoar, _Katniss_, mas vejo que não. Você ainda se lembra de tudo... – sua voz é ferida, assim como seu olhar derrotado.

- Sim, Gale, eu te perdoei. Mas ainda me lembro – nos encaramos através do espaço em um silencio perturbador. Um silêncio que não dura muito, pois Eve e Kyle chegam correndo e gritando um com o outro.

- Mamãe, a bola murchou. Foi culpa do Kyle!

- Não foi não! Você disse que eu podia usá-la como armadilha para... – ele para de falar quando percebe que eu e Gale estamos nos olhando sem desviar a atenção - mamãe?

Gale olha para eles. Primeiro para Eve, contemplando o rosto dela muito parecido com o de seu pai, emoldurado por longos cabelo claros, assim como os que tinha minha irmã. Os olhos também são de Peeta, sendo assim, ela parece mais com ele do que comigo. Seu olhar desliza deliberadamente para Kyle, que está segurando o chapéu nas mãos enquanto coça os cabelos escuros e lisos, que caem em seu rosto. Ele sim se parece muito comigo. Um sorriso encantado domina o rosto de Gale e percebo de imediato o que se passa pela cabeça dele... E tento afastar a ideia de imediato, pois passo a pensar nisso também.

_E se fossem meus filhos com Gale_?

- Quem é ele? – diz Kyle com a confusão estampada na face.

- Meu amigo Gale – digo rapidamente, me afastando dele o máximo que posso, parando atrás de meus dois filhos – Gale, estes são Eve e Kyle, meus filhos.

- _Seus filhos_... – sussurra ironizando, obviamente se referindo a momentos do passado em que falei que nunca iria tê-los – é, já os vi pela televisão. Pessoalmente são muito mais bonitos... – sorri.

- Digam olá crianças – ordeno educadamente. Os dois dizem juntos.

- Você se parece muito alguém que conheci... E com seu pai também – é só o que Gale diz a Eve, que o observa desconfiada – E você... – olha para meu rosto de relance – é muito parecido a sua mãe. Tem sorte.

- Acho que já é hora de irmos, certo? – digo esperando ouvir protestos, mas nenhum dos dois se opõe a nada – digam adeus a seus amigos.

Os dois somem novamente e fico sozinha com Gale, recolhendo minhas coisas. Ele apenas observa enquanto dobro a toalha e guardo o livro na bolsa em que descansam os lanches perfeitamente intactos.

- Eu me lembro de você quando estava grávida. Achei surreal te ver de barriga na televisão – sussurra despretensiosamente.

- É, eu também achava estranho. Incomodava muito, principalmente na gravidez de Kyle, porque foi no verão – não olhei para o rosto dele enquanto arrumava as coisas.

- Você mudou muito desde a ultima vez que te vi.

- Você mudou bem antes.

Tão logo Kyle volta, porém Eve demora um pouco.

- Hey, mamãe, ele é o amigo que atirava flechas com você? – olho para Kyle totalmente confusa por ele sabe disso – foi o que papai disse. Que você tinha um amigo que atirava flechas com você.

Fico pasma, sem ter o que dizer, quando Gale responde por mim.

- Sim, era eu – a forma como ele sorri para Kyle me faz pensar novamente naquela ideia. Eu e Gale com nossos filhos.

- Ah... E você ainda atira? – questiona interessado.

- Bom, nem tanto. Afinal, perdi minha parceira preferida – se refere a mim, que enrubesço de raiva.

- Nós podíamos atirar juntos, não é mamãe? – encaro Kyle um tanto nervosa.

- Acho que não será possível Kyle. Você sabe que isso é só entre eu e você – Eve chega correndo e diz estar pronta – ótimo – coloco a bolsa no ombro e agarro as mãos dos meus filhos – Adeus Gale.

- Adeus Katniss.

Puxo os dois rapidamente para longe dali, não podendo afastar da mente a imagem de eu, Gale e Kyle atirando as flechas em meio a floresta, algo que Peeta nunca faria conosco. Imagino como seria minha vida com Gale, o que seria diferente... Com certeza Kyle seria exatamente como é... Talvez Eve fosse morena e não tivesse seus dotes artísticos, talvez gostasse mais da natureza e...

Estamos nos aproximando de casa quando Peeta aparece na varanda com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Rapidamente os dois desprendem as mãos das minhas e correm em direção ao pai, que se abaixa para pegá-los em um abraço cheio de saudade e devoção. O cabelo loiro de Eve contrasta com o dele, que desfere um beijo longo na testa dela e em seguida na de Kyle. Paro para observar, percebendo que qualquer sonho com Gale não chega perto da realidade que vivo agora. _Isso é um sonho_. A minha vida é _real_, uma fantasia real.

Nada poderia ser diferente ou mais perfeito, pois isso aqui é o melhor de mim. Peeta, seus braços acolhedores e nossos dois filhos.

Vou em direção a ele sentindo que a cada passo que dou em frente faz com que o passado fique ainda mais para trás. Ele me abraça também, beijando meus lábios com paixão suficiente para me dizer que sentiu saudade.

- Como foi o passeio? – sussurra perto demais. O puxo para mais um beijo rápido.

- Reflexivo. E a viajem?

- Longa... Mas nós temos muito tempo para falar sobre isso, certo?

- Certo. Todo tempo do mundo.


End file.
